narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Early Attempt, Asura and Ryu v.s The Tsuchikage
Road To Kumogakure, Karma At It's Finest The Akatsuki have decided to rush their plans. Asura and partner, Ryu Uchiha have been sent to capture the Tsuchikage, Dasuto Musume, whom is also the host of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle. Kumogakure is several miles away, she hoped to arrive soon. Bodyguards at her side, a dulled sense of security arose. Never let your guard down... not even for a second... Dasuto was walking alongside her escort, Iwagakure and Kumogakure nin alike. Differences had been squashed gleefully after the treaty was formed between the two Hidden Villages. The love of her life didn't start as a love. It started as a simple way to gain politcal movements and aid in times of war. Looking to the sky, the dust from the road floating as wisps. "It will be good to finally see Kumo again." Dasuto's words coming out with a contentful tone. She had no clue that she was the Akatsuki's next target... Meanwhile from the cliffs surrounding the Kumogakure landscape two mysterious figures could been seen looking down upon the unsuspecting Kage and her escorts, the first figure was the 'Crimson Haired Demon (真紅の髪の悪魔, Shinku kami no akuma) Asura and the other figure was her partner known through the land as the Scourge of the Uchiha (うちの惨劇, Uchiha no Sangeki) Ryu Uchiha, a man who was known for his great power by all. Asura with a smile on her face looked at her partner and said "Look at those fools down there they don't have the slightest idea what’s going to happen to them and look how the Tsuchikage is acting all happy and cheerful it makes me sick, anyways this is a good opportunity to test out my skills against a kage its been a while since i fought against the likes of a kage", thinking about a certain event that occurred before she officially joined the Akatsuki, a confrontation she had with the Hokage. After collecting her thoughts she once again looked at her partner and said, "so Ryu what do you think with the two of us here this capturing mission shouldn't be that hard and besides with the winning streak we've been having recently things should turn in our favor". Looking directly into the eyes of the retched witch he called a partner he gave off a negative appearance on his face. "She is seriously psychotic. I know we have to work together to kill the young women...but Asura is just so...evil. I cannot trust her for a second, she the reason Kimi was murdered. For know I'm just gonna have to face the fact that I'm stuck with her and deal with the situation." "Sure...But I doubt I...even with our power together can take and defeat a this women. I've gained information that she is the Jinchukiri of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle and has shown control over the the beast. Even without Jinchukiri transformations, she is still powerful. Dasuto is famed for her control over Kinetic Energy, but thats all the information I was able to obtain from assistant. I'll agree to help you, just be cautious and we'll see how this will turn out." "I already have a feeling I'm going to regret this" Dasuto continued her trek, the group taking a break to rest, each of them taking a seat and drinking from their cantine's, a bit thirsty from the long boring trek. Waiting and walking on, all was dormant within her seal, no sign of the Tailed-Beast activity could be found. Looking to the other men and woman that were her body-guards, she would wait another minute to continue onward, she couldn't wait to see Kuuden again, a happy sigh released, she was almost ready. Looking to the mountains, attempting to bask in the glory of the Land of Lightning. Something was in the air... blood-lust. Whether it be her own beast, her body-guards, or some unknown force, it was there, and Dasuto could sense it. "Let's get ready to move out, I have a bad feeling crawling up my spine..." The other body-guards looked to her, their ANBU gear glimmering. Her own ANBU gear concealed under the casual clothing she wore now. "Hmph always with the negativity from you, you have to look at this from a positive prospective we've been given the opportunity to fight against not only a kage but a tailed beast how many chances does one get to fight a monster of this caliber and besides what are you so afraid of, it's not like either one of us hasn't faced a tailed beast before, and besides I know of her reputation with her special Kinetic jutsu, who cares what kind of powers she has it makes no difference to me , anyone standing in my path will be crushed by my fists that includes this silly little Tsuchikage", said Asura with an arrogant tone of voice. "And stop with that worried look on your face Ryu it kinda ruins the whole mood, just do as your told and follow my lead and everything will fall into place, its just that simple, alright then no time to waste it seems they are taking a break now is the time to attack, lets go partner", said Asura with excitement in her voice........... "What...a...bitch." Ryu quietly whispered underneath his breathe, he couldn't stand being near her at all. Upon heading off to battle with their designated target, Ryu sprinted behind as he wouldn't even think of turning his back to Asura. As she was known for being that devious and bloodthirsty. As they near reached the Kage's location they began a slower approach. Dasuto sat there conversing with the ANBU, finishing off their drink break, they all rose, grabbing their small sacks and bags, perparing to continue on. Each of them making sure they had everything, not wanting to leave behind anything. The day would soon take a bleak turn. Dasuto was on nerves end, the malicious intent from Asura could be felt, the Seven-Tails giving her a warning, as all Jinchuriki could sense a 'similiar' being. "Let's move on captain, check everything, then make haste, we make it to Kumo in five minutes, something it very wrong..." the captain and fellow ANBU nodded, the masks now placed back on their faces, perparing to head on. This isn't going to be good... someone is out there, maybe something... whatever it is, we need to move. '''Now.' Before the masked ANBU warriors could make their move, suddenly blood started spewing out from their body something had attacked them something fast, the only thing that they could see was a creature with flaming red hair and glowing eyes, it had apparently grabbed one of the ANBU body guards by the neck, it then proceeded by twisting the guards head, killing the unfortunate man within a matter of seconds, it was none other that the demon Asura. It only took her a matter of seconds to end a persons life, with no sympathy or remorse for her actions or taking the lives of innocent people, she then called out to the young female kage, "''now that your little ANBU body guards are out of the way your next you little seven tailed freak, shouted Asura with contempt in her voice. '' "''Ryu what the hell are you standing around for go after her if she gets away it will be on your head. Now then lets see what your really made of Tsuchikage", she said with confidence, knowing full well that she could use her partner to see what the seven tailed beast was truly capable of......... "Your not the boss of me, Asura." Ryu said appearing from behind of Tsuchikage. His finger rubbing chin and his eyes observing this beautiful women. "There isn't a leader in this group. We make decisions together something we can agree on..." Ryu replied towards Asura. Turning back his attention to the Tsuchikage, "I'm sorry for the murder of your bodyguards Mrs. Musume but she is unable to cease her habit of spreading blood. If it were me, I blandly knock them unconscious...but it wasn't something We agreed on. "I'm also sorry about this too...I'm afraid we can't let you live either...Don't worry I'll but your soul...and your whole body to rest." Ryu explained. Dasuto looked at the two, giving little response, both their bloody manners was something she was amused by. "I am known as the Child of Blood (Chi no ko, 血の子), your tactics don't scare me." Throwing a fist towards Ryu, a bolt of Kinetic energy towards him, then focusing on Asura, throwing several Kunai at her, hoping to slice her across the abs, chest, and face, in a vertical fashion. "You will pay for killing my escorts, I have known them for a good time now... for this murder, you shall both pay the consequences!" The kunai's that were launched at Asura didn't even touch her, as she was able to dodge them with astonishing speed, she once again looked at the Tsuchikage and rebuffed her telling her, "well isn't that sweet taking revenge for your fallen comrades don't think for a second that I Asura willbe scared of the likes of you little girl, you see the thing is that this is a battle field now, and when your in the battle field blood is bound to get splattered all over that what I really like about this job, the more people I get to kill the more interesting it becomes it for me, so come little kage show me more of your anger more of your power and then in return I will show you what its like to wield true power", said Asura with not the slightest bit of fear in her words. It seems that she was confident enough in her own skills and abilities to take care of the situation, but she wasn't so sure about her partner Ryu despite their uneasy relationship and her refusal to admit it she does tend to worry about her partner from time to time, it's not because he is weak or anything but because of his compassionate nature as she believes that his naive way of thinking will one day cost him his life, she looked on as the Tsuchikage was about to unleash her full wrath upon the Akatsuki duo........... Before the purple orb could reach its target, Ryu jumped back and held his knees preformed a back flip perfectly evading the technique. Once his feet touched the ground, he noticed the bolt come in contact with a nearby tree, nearly obliterated as it fell to the ground. Surprised at such a remarkable skill the Tsuchikage possessed, he pulled out two kunai from his sleeves. Preparing for the worst he stood in stance, kunai in both of his hands, his onyx eyes focused on her movement. Looking at the two, gritting her teeth, thrust her arms towards Ryu, Kinetic Bolts flying towards each of him once again. After doing so, she focused back on Asura, sticking her tongue at her in a taunting goad. "Come on, you talk big, but that petite body of yours proves that your strength is lacking..." her body ready, the goad would surely work, Dasuto perpared her next attack, they wouldn't even know what happened, her next move was already in her head. Play time is now! As the Tsuchikage taunted Asura, she looked on while laughing at her opponents childish display, "hahahahahaha is this how a Kage is supposed to act, well I guess I was right about you all along your nothing more than a little girl playing shinobi, how pathetic to think that you were even made kage, well I don't have time to play along with your childish games Dasuto, come on fight me". Asura challenged Dasuto hoping that it would be more than enough to either distract the young kage from seeing her true intentions or provoke her all together, what was the crimson haired demon thinking and what was she going to do next. Ryu swiftly ran towards the bolts and threw both of his kunai at their direction. After they both enter the purple aura they exploded in place. "So when it touches a solid object it explodes...It might have the same effect on us, I better not let it touch me to find out." Ryu continued to run toward the Tsuchikage with an invisible blade circling his right hand. Looking at the two, her ability was perpared, even if it was intended for the red-head, Dasuto could use it on the male. Turning to him, pointing a hand to him, Kinetic Energy drained from his body, all his motion ceasing for a second, it would take a couple more seconds for his speed to come back, albeit, he would be able to move, it would be slowly. Smiling as he was slowed down, two swift punches to his chest while she could take advantage of it, blow and another blow would send him backwards after he regained his Kinetic Energy. As the Tsuchikage make her move by sending Ryu flying several yards away with her Kinetic attack, Asura took advantage of the situation and came to her partners aid, with lightning fast speed she kicked the young Kage from the back hurling her several yards away into a large boulder, Asura then quickly made her way to Ryu hoping that the kinetic attack wasn't enough to take her partner down. As Ryu lied down on the ground she came to her partner "Ryu are you alright answer me, I know that attack was not enough to take you out, come on get up", Asura yelled out with actual concern for her partner. While calling out to her partner she began to think how useful Ryu is in battle if it weren't for him she might not have been able to see the effect of the Tsuchikage’s Kinetic based technique. Hearing Asura voice, Ryu began to move up from the ground he was laying in. "Im Fine!" Ryu yells back while wiping away the blood from his lips. "Something was different back there...I felt as if I was empty, like my whole body prevent itself to move. My line of sight was also slowed..this must be here Kinetic Manipulation again." Ryu stood before the ground concentrating on the Tsuchikage. "Its best if I keep my distance and attack when she's distracted." A faint noise could be heard from the surrounding area, which slowly approached them. Soon black feathers feel from the sky, a large flock of crows invaded the area circling it as if they people below were prey. "Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!" Ryu spewed multiple wind bullets it from his mouth to Dasuto's direction. Too confused by the birds, using her Kinetic Energy to halt the crow's movements. Not noticing the blast quickly lead to her taking a direct hit, sending her once again, pummeled into the boulder that Asura had just sent her into. Her back taking a harsh blow, hissing from the pain, looking to them, clearly angered. Extending a hand to Asura, an invisible lash of Kinetic Energy, wrapping around Asura's wrist, the sensation was burning, but only Sensory types could see this... or Dojutsu. As the lash of kinetic energy reached Asura wrist, she began to feel a burning sensation on her hand, though despite the potency of the attack Asura did not seem to be bothered by the attack, she didn't even flinch this may have been attributed to her immense will power or that she was just as resilient as she was rumored to be. She then with just a simple wave of her hand removed the kinetic energy that were latched on her wrist, she then looked at the Tsuchikage with utter contempt, now Asura was going to get serious, "that quite a strong move you have there little girl, almost felt like my hand was going to burn up but liked I said before it going to take more than that to take me down", Asura with rage moved towards her target using that same speed she had used to attack the Kage before, she began moving in a zig zag manner trying to confusing her opponent, she then jumped into the air and came at the Tsuchikage with an axel kick, upon impact caused the kage to crash into the ground due to the extreme force of the attack, it tore apart the ground beneath them. "No more games kage" said Asura with fury in her eyes.......... Using her own Kinetic Energy to boost ever molecule in her cell to higher speed, she was on Asura in seconds after the impact. Dasuto's own face an inch from Asura's, the Kinetic Energy had boosted her speed to a near invisible level. "Fine." Her knee slamming into Asura, her body pummeled into the slamming effect, the speed from the energy would only help burn the wound as well... pushing her opponent into the air, using a swift combination, she pushed Asura off of her own knee, and into a tree... shattering what it used to be. "Ugh! She wasn't this fast a minute ago...Another example?" Ryu slowly took two steps back away from Dasuto but still keep an eye on her and slowly pulling out one of his two charkarams. "Its seems her whips also burn the human skin for what I seem from Asura, her movement is also top notch to the point where I don't think even my Sharingan can keep up with her pace...this may also be her Kinetic Energy...she is quite a master at it. None the less I have stay on my toes. Though its tempting I don't need to activate my sharingan to keep up with her, when turns tails I might have too...hopefully when can kill her before that becomes an option." Ryu thinks of a plan while holding out his arm forming an high concentrated lightning in his right hand. "Get up Asura..." Ryu silently whispers. Asura was sent flying into a tree from the power of the Tsuchikage's kinetic attack, upon impact the tree that stood there shattered and she fell on to the ground, the force of the attack did some damage to her body while she was trying to get up and get a steady foothold she coughed up some blood on her hands, she then looked at her partner who was doing the right thing by backing away from the young but powerful Kage, Asura muttered "that bitch I can't believe she was able to surpass my normal speed with her kinetic movement and not only that she gotten Ryu on the defensive as well something that not even I get to see very often, but I have to admit that was one bold move from her using her kinetic technique like that, she is one tough opponent but now I am really mad no one messes with Asura", she then got up from the ground and saw her partner generating lightning on his hand, "hmmmm its seems Ryu is getting serious as well, might as well use one of my special jutsu". Asura with blood on her hands began to perform a number of hand signs, upon completing the signs she placed her hand on the ground. Suddenly the ground beneath them all began to shake, all the earth and soil from the surrounding area began to come together mixing and forming into some sort of gigantic golem like creature it was her Earth Release: Golem, Asura then silently said to herself, "this creature is made of my own blood and chakra lets see how you handle this, not even the Tsuchikage’s kinetic attacks will be able to penetrate the monstrosity that is standing in front of us". The monster stood in front of its master ready to protect and obey her command, Asura looked on as Ryu was about to unleash a powerful attack. Looking at the creature and back to Ryu, she was surprised that the woman could pull off such a large technique... impressive. Dasuto's mind dropped to alternatives and attacks, looking at the two, the black-haired man was perpared, with the aggresive woman summoning the golem... thinking of a way to remove one foe, she perpared her defense. Using her newly mastered ability would prove wise. Looking to them both, her legs spread apart, getting a firm grip on the earth below with her feet. Placing her hand in a ram-seal, she yelled it out. "Wind Release: Pressure Damage!" a wave of destructive pressure was blasted towards the Golem, and the two Akatsuki, if they were wise they would move, but... sadly, there was no chance the Golem could escape being crushed by the wind jutsu's density. All mine now! Ryu didn't have much time to escape the death wind and save himself along with Asura. As the dust from the large pressure wave all seemed to have been ripped apart from Tsuchikage's attack. Though two pools of black liquid could be seen from a distance, bubbling and vibrating. An object appeared to be exiting the liquid which turned out to be Ryu himself, exhausted covered in liquid like tar. A Crow Clone of Ryu came from the opposite pool along with Asura who coughing up a mixture of blood and tar. "Your gave me a scare there Mrs. Musume, that was a very skilled move." Ryu compliments his powerful combatant. Dasuto looked at him, her chakra having been used quite considerably for that last technique... but she had other chakra wells she could draw off of. "Thank you, nice trick with the Golem and... 'summon' you have there yourself." "I have no fear of losing this fight, but sadly, your assualt won't lead me to showing any more mercy to you, from here on, I fight to bring your bodies back to Iwagakure as a show that no enemy will be spared." Dasuto ended, she would wait to see them perpare their next offensive, she always perferred to respond in battle. "Aww I was hoping we could be friends..." Ryu replies sarcastically, digging deeper in the tar to find his missing chakram. "But if you insist I guess this battle will have to go farther." After grabbing the small blade, Ryu started to chant the incantation for his Beast of Burden technique. The tar was animated and started to form into a demonic appearing beast, screeching upon its target. With help from Ryu Asura was able to escape the devastating wind technique that was launched by the Tsuchikage, her body covered in a tar like substance while she again started to cough up some blood, "this must be one of the side effects of using the Beast of Burden technique on someone else, Ryu you really are getting serious this time it almost seems like you are enjoying the battle, I hope you can understand why I always go head first into a battle and why I fight against those who are strong, the thrill of the fight the ecstasy that comes along with the though of your life hanging in the balance, there is no such greater joy than the joy you feel when you face against a strong opponent, I hope we can understand each other a little bit now Ryu", Asura thought to herself while looking at her partner. She then stood up and said, "thanks for the help but you don't have to worry about me I can take care of myself, so from now on concentrate on the Jinchuriki, from the looks of it she plans to go all out and finish this fight as quickly as possible". Her partner started to chant an incantation it must have been for the beast of Burden technique, Asura then looked at the Kage and said "well now you sure are getting full of yourself just because you destroyed one of my weaker earth summoning, I hate to rain on your parade but I haven't even begun to use the full extent of my powers and just to let you my partner here may have gone easy on you before but now as you can see from here on out he means business, if you think your going to beat us and take our bodies back to Iwagakure then my dear kage you are sadly mistaken", Asura then started to perform hand seals once again, from beneath the ground two more golem like monsters appeared but this time something was different about them, they appeared much darker in color and more demonic looking, "these golem that I summoned are of a special kind this time I'll make sure they get the job done", she said to herself. Dasuto gazed at the two. "Your powers are miniscule." "Enough of the chit-chat!" "Come to me!" Waves of Kinetic Energy began pulling her enemies, golems, tar beast, and Akatsuki members alike. This Kinetic Energy began dragging them to her, once close enough, she would send all the Kinetic Energy she had gathered in that time, and send them flying... Dasuto's thoughts mumbling within... Not like they can survive being skipped like a stone across a lake. ''The air began to burn, the energy pulling harder, if they resisted, the energy would just create friction, and if they let in to the pulling motion, they would just be harmed anyway. A double-headed sword. The Tsuchikage had used a powerful Kinetic technique to pull Asura, her golem creatures and her partner Ryu towards her, while she was being pulled she at first quickly used '''Earth Release: Earth Style Wall' to create several walls of earth one behind the other firmly stuck into the ground, though due to the power of the Kage's kinetic technique these earth walls would not hold on for much longer, giving Asura barley enough time to think of a counter attack, pressing herself up against the earth wall she saw her two golem creatures flying towards the Kage, once again using a variety of hand sign she changed the creatures in mid air reforming them into several hundreds of small spike, these hard stone like spikes were now all aimed at the Kage and with the force of the pull of her kinetic technique the speed at which the spikes were traveling increased due to their small size as well as large their numbers. Then Asura using the Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique burrowed into the depths of the ground disappearing from the battle field, her chakra suddenly vanished. The extreme pull of the kinetic technique managed to destroy most of the walls that Asura was using for protection while some made their ways towards the Kage, and along with them several hundreds of spikes ready to skewer the Kage into bits. Growing Struggle, Seven-Tails Rising Battle was a beautiful thing to behold. Restricting none, slaughter was a choice of whether one could throw away the guilt of their actions to move on. Whether you can throw aside morals and ideals is quite another... Dasuto smirked, Perfect. Allowing the stagmites of earth to course towards her, she unleashed her Kinetic Energy, shoving all the spikes: Back ''towards her enemies, and outward. Energy exerted, that took more effort then she had planned. A voice snickered in her mind, that of the Seven-Tails. '"Go on... you can do it, try harder, the more you try, the more you need me..."' Grimacing, she would try not to resort to the demon's chakra, Dasuto planned to hold out a bit more... While Ryu used his Beast tar to stay in place, preventing him from being lured in by Dasuto Kinetic Energy. He was able to evade some of the stagmites due to Asura's earth walls, though it didn't last as the spikes along with her kinetic force destroyed the walls. A large stagmite came at Ryu's direction at high speed. Though he wasn't able to remove himself from the tar, he manipulated his tar beast to engulf the spike and stop some of its propelling speed, though it still through the beast and impaled Ryu in his stomach. Still in pain from the blow slowly pushed himself away from the spike. Taking a step out of the tar, he fell to his knees holding his wound. ''"Damn...it...I gotta get rid of her before she kills me...I may have finally came up with my plan." Looking at him, she was perparing to finish the boy off, her attack had went as planned, but now... Dasuto was serious. One target, at a time... Pulling her hands in the air, gathering Kinetic Energy, a new technique brought to mind. She perpared it, gathering more and more, energy around her vibrating with the destructive potentcy. The air ripping apart, stones and trees crumbling, the shockwave perpared in her hands would tear everything around her apart. If ''she had the time. Everything in the area started to in towards Dasuto, similar to before. Using the previous method he used his tar beast to hold him down by using the tentacles. Although he was unaware of how long it would last. Unaware of his partners location it was useless to call out for her help as if she would lend it at this moment knowing her. With quick thinking he prepared to use Scattering One Thousand Crows Technique to test the attraction of her kinetic energy, while using the beast tar tentacles to put pressure on his wound while preforming the justu while preparing another technique. ''"Dammit Asura where are you!?" The Kinetic Energy dragged the crows to Dasuto's position, Perperations finished, she released the energy, swirling around her, the calm entered. Kinetic Energy rippling around her, but all was silent, it was if time had stopped, everything's movement froze, crows, debris, shattering objects, everything. "Finale!" An explosion of Kinetic Energy emitted from her, rushing outward, the movement now released, all motion regained, and then added upon, everything was blown asunder. Tearing away at the earth, and anything in it's way. Trees snapped in half, shredded to splinters, rocks exploded into earthy shrapnel, this attack held no mercy. Dasuto smirked, this would be it... but her chakra now drained, if her foes faced the blast head on, it would be worth it, if not... the attack was wasted, and she would be exhausted. Tch. Trying to move and evade Dasuto's mass kinetic explosion on foot, he knew he was unable to evade the technique due to his aching wound, he was barely able to crawl let alone walk. As it approach he tried to think of a plan to escape the Kinetic Energy wave, but as the explosion came in contact with the tar beast it became unstable and broke down into its normal liquid state. Desperate to survive he was forced to activate his clans Kekkei Genkai. "Blaze Release: Phoenix Shadow Technique"! Using his Mangeckyo Sharingan, he formed a large bird like figure out of Amaterasu flames. Though it protected him from the wave, it also motioned the flames forward. Causing Ryu to be engulf by his own technique, though he found a way around this by extinguishing some of the flames from his skin. After the explosion had ceased, the phoenix opened its wings revealing Ryu barely standing holding his wound and his Atasuki cloak severely damaged. "Your quite an amazing kunouchi, not only were you able to wound me but force me to use my Sharingan...It's been awhile since I used it...but now since your exhausted and I are exhausted I don't think I need it." Ryu deactivated his sharingan and began pull out two scrolls from his cloak which seemed to be undamaged. Summoning two Fuma Shuriken from the scrolls, he plainly tosses them towards her direction. Looking at the Shuriken and the fantastic technique the Akatsuki member pulled off, she smirked, seeing his lips move, most likely admiring her technique, but flattery got enemies no where. Perparing herself, she could sense that he was perpared for an attack, her body exhausted, moving would be too much, gritting her teeth, she sent two Kinetic Bolts towards the throwing stars, too tired to aim with pin-point accuracy, and too weak to make the bolts larger. Using the hidden metal wires that are attached to the Fuma Shuriken, Ryu simply motioned his hands upward causing the Fuma Shuriken to move vertically which also revealed the other two shuriken that was hidden in its shadow. The shuriken dodged the kinetic bolts but the metal wire was caught in its path causing all four shuriken to shoot upwards with Ryu control. Though this was all part of his plan, by using Manipulated Fūma Shuriken Technique, Ryu uses his eye movement along with a chakra he placed before hand to control the direction and send the flying blades down onto Dasuto.